


In the Margins

by SmutKeeper



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comic, Consensual Somnophilia, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley's Plants (Good Omens), Fanart, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Selkies, Tentacles, Wing Kink, slight body horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutKeeper/pseuds/SmutKeeper
Summary: A collection for my individual nsfw drawings.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 69
Kudos: 311





	1. A First Touch




	2. Kiss to the Head




	3. Crowley's Plants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From an instagram request: Crowley having fun with his plants.


	4. Wing-Kink pt. 1




	5. Wing-Kink pt. 2




	6. Latent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: consensual somnophilia, nonexistent snake tattoo
> 
> I finished a big art deadline, so I treated myself to drawing my own smut fic [Latent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875181)


	7. The Chosen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some nsfw art of my Chosen Faces AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: tentacles
> 
> It's fun to see how much the way I draw Aziraphale has changed from the first picture in this series to this one. :)


	8. In Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based off [this incredibly sweet fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110953) by entanglednow!
> 
> Warning for: flower growing from body / inhuman genitalia??


	9. Seaside Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selkie Aziraphale! And Crowley trying to be a gentleman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This comic is more suggestive than nsfw, however there's likely going to be a more nsfw follow up comic at one point as I've already made the script for it and the first page of thumbnails [cough]


	10. Simple Pleasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some soft sketchy fluff


	11. Light Of Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chosen Faces AU
> 
> cw: tentacles/slight body horror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chosen Faces AU thing I sketched before deciding to go with a different idea ;)


	12. Goo/Slime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monster Fucker Bingo prompt #1: Goo/Slime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sketchy, ghostly Aziraphale that I'm borrowing from birbteef's Blood Moon Rising comic! <3


	13. Between a Pillar and...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sketchy little edging comic


	14. Mythical Creatures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monster Fucker Bingo prompt #2: Mythical Creatures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merman Aziraphale and Sailor Crowley for this week's bingo prompt!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! You can also find me elsewhere on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/smutkeeper) and [Instagram!](https://www.instagram.com/smutkeeper/)


End file.
